The Lion, The Witch, and The Warrior
by THE FAIN
Summary: The damp earth clung to her soles as she ran from her home, filled with THEM! Her fear made her shake and quiver but she kept her pace. BANG! A shot rang out in the distance. BANG! BANG! She ran faster. Silence. All she could hear was her breathing... A scream rang out. She nearly tripped and winced when a thorn found its way in her thin arm. They were coming... Ed/OC
1. Chapter 1

the thing

_**Prologue**_

_The damp earth clung to her soles as she ran from her home, filled with THEM! Her fear made her shake and quiver but she kept her pace. BANG! A shot rang out in the distance. BANG! BANG! She ran faster. Silence. All she could hear was her breathing... A scream rang out. She nearly tripped and winced when a thorn found its way in her thin arm. Suddenly the sound of heavy footsteps to her ears and she knew. Someone. Was. There. Her breathing hitched. BANG! Though the dim moonlight she glimpsed two ancient oaks, side by side. The footsteps pounded on like mighty paws. As she turned her head to catch sight of her purser, she tripped on a root and fell blissfully unconscious as her head struck the side of an iron lamppost before falling into the cold, cold snow..._

_2 Earth minutes and 2 Narnian years later..._

**Chapter 1: Ice Sleds and Little Sisters**

**Edmund POV**

I sighed and spit into the sink. It simply isn't fair, I'm blamed for everything; Lucy lies and pretends to have gone to an imaginary country and I get yelled at... She cries, I get yelled at. I make a joke, I get yelled at. I sat on the cold bathroom floor, considering my dilemmas. Life wasn't fair. I was treated as a second-class human. It was all Peter's fault, the arrogant snob. I stood up and prepared to go back to my bedroom, which I shared with Peter. Hmmm, maybe I'll stay here a bit longer... I sighed. I was about to sit back down when I heard soft footsteps. I stuck my head out the door and saw Lucy walking with a small candle in her hand. Perfect... I silently followed her and saw her enter the wardrobe, the one that had caused so much trouble, her light extinguished. I smirked, because I knew I could scare her or at least shut the wardrobe closed... It would be so funny. I ran across the room and opened the wardrobe, when I knew she had gotten in. A cold breezed flew out, making me shudder. "Stupid drafts..", I shivered again. I entered the wardrobe and fought my way through large coats, looking for Lucy. After I had walked a foot or two inside, I wondered if this was a walk in wardrobe, when suddenly I heard crunching and looked down, "Snow?". Those drafts really needed to be fixed. Even stranger, I stepped out into a forest filled with more of the powdery stuff. "What on earth?" I exclaimed blinking as the strong sunlight hit my eyes. It was quite a strange wood. It was a little clearing,with about twenty fir trees and and an iron lamppost in the middle. Forgetting all about Lucy, I walked up to it. I put out my hand and felt the smooth metal... It was so peaceful... In the distance I heard the ringing of bells. I ignored it, too busy looking at the forest. I wandered until I came to a road. Well, I assume it was a road for it was hard to see with all that snow. As the ringing got louder, I saw a an beautifully carved ice blue sled, one that resembles the one in a picture in Lucy's fairy tale books. The sled stopped and a small man got out. "What is it now Ginabrik?" a bored voice exclaimed from the sled as Ginabrik (I assumed) came up to me and started to stare at me.

"I don't know your highness, it seems to be a...a...beardless dwarf!" Ginabrik said then muttered "and a dirty excuse for one too."

"I'm not dirty, or a dwarf, I'm thirteen!" I exclaimed, really, who did this man think he was? Suddenly, a lady got out of the sled, followed by a red haired girl with strange amber coloured eyes. The other woman had beige hair and skin so white she was a statue. She was quite tall.

"Then who are you?" her voice was sickly sweet but her eyes were fierce, burning with intent.

"I think he's a Son of Adam!" exclaimed the red haired girl, she looked to be my age, maybe a year or two older.

"Be quiet Ignis, before you I turn your tongue to stone!" snapped the Lady. Ignis looked at her feet and sighed, like this happened a lot.

"I am Queen Jadis of Narnia, who are you?"she asked quickly, for she was getting quite impatient.

"I'm Edmund Pevensie." I replied.

"That doesn't matt- I mean are you a Son of Adam? A boy?"

"Well, I uh, guess so..."

"Do you have any siblings?", again the fierce look in the Queen's eyes made me shudder.

"Yes, one brother and two sisters and my sister Lucy went here and met a faun, why?" Ignis gasped at this relavation and looked up to the Queen.

"Then isn't he a-"

"Be Quiet!" yelled the Queen and looked me directly in the eyes, "Well, why don't you have some food, you must be starving. What do you like to eat best?"

"Well, I like Turkish Delight..." She smiled at me and poured some liquid from a vial into the snow. Where the drops had fallen a box appeared. My mouth dropped open, if we had something like that a home we would never have to get stupid ration cards. The Queen picked it up and gave it to me.

"There, now can you tell me about your siblings?"

"Why? they're not anything special...", I asked, opening the box and stuffing my mouth with the delicious Turkish Delight.

"Just tell me,"

"Well, there's four of us and we live-"

"Two girls and two boys?" she inquired again.

"Yes, yes!", I exclaimed as I finished the treat, wiping my hands on the sleeve of my shirt, "Can I have more Turkish Delight now?" Ignis laughed, as if it wasn't the first time she had seen this. The Queen glared at her and Ignis went back to staring at her feet.

"No, for the magic only works once, but at my home there are rooms full of Turkish Delight."

"So can we go now?"

"No, but you can come back when your siblings are with you. Just come to the house in between those two hills, and then I'll make you Prince of Narnia, for I'm looking for someone to look after the kingdom when I pass away..." she pointed to a small castle in the distance.

"Okay, but what's Narnia?", I asked. The Queen smiled, It was a nasty smile like when someone knows they have the dominant hand."It's all the way here from this lamppost to the sea, I am the Queen here..."

"Oh,...", that didn't really clear up anything.

"Well, I have to go now, but I hope we'll see each other soon..." She sat back in to the sled. "Call Maugrim, tell him to meet me at the faun's"she muttered to a small bird,"Goodbye Edmund, don't forget to visit!". Her voice grew fainter and fainter as the sled slid away... The bright blue bird flew away, in the opposite direction. I sighed and looked around, wishing for more of the delicious treat. The forest was quiet, not a sound to be heard... Actually, there was a sound; the crunch crunch of someone walking.

"Edmund!You got in too!" Ed whirled around saw Lucy skittering towards him.

"Stupid Lucy...", he muttered. He had completely forgotten about her.

"Isn't it wonderful?"

"Yes, Yes, and cold. How do you get home?"

"Oh, this way... But don't you think it's wonderful? And the witch hasn't caught my faun friend!" My stomach shuddered and I felt sick.

"Yes, sure, lets just go..." I sighed as Lucy rambled on and on ...

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I decided to write this in 1rst person, 'cause my friend said I should at least try it this way. This story (BTW) will be part of a triology or more, if I get good ideas. So tell me what I'm doing wrong or right in that little box below, PLEASE! You have no idea how long it took me to rewrite this... Especially with my nosey but sweet little sis, who is the inspiration for Selmaria (the 9 yr old centaur in the next chapter)... Hmmm, you probably didn't really care, oh well now you know. Thanks for reading peeps!<br>****Hrrrr,****  
><strong>

**THE FAIN**


	2. Chapter 2

HER PoV

I ran through the wood, my white cloak billowing out behind me. I had to get back quickly, before Oreius noticed I was gone. I know I have to stay in the Centaur's Glen for my own safety but to be honest, i think I can fend for myself. I like sword fighting better than watching kids... To be fair, Wynn, Orieus' daughter, is really sweet. She's just two and at that age, children love to run around, especially if they have hoofs. But it didn't make things any easier for me. The sun shined brightly overhead and reminded me that I had to hurry or Orieus would find that when I was supposed to be watching Wynn, I was outside running around. My chesnut brown hair flew around my face, making me blink. It wasn't fair, Orieus got to secretly rally Aslan's troops and I had to stay in the glen, watching and waiting, mostly waiting.

The snow began to get thinner and thinner because of the closely packed trees overhead. The cold crisp air remained, making me shiver. I slowed down, approaching a huge tree, which in the roots hid the home of Orieus. I circled around to the back, feeling the wrinkled brown wood as I struggled to find the door. It had always given me trouble, ever since I could remember. I started jiggling the door, getting really impatient. With a last jiggle, I burst into the room and hit Orieus in the stomach. Da, da, da, I'm dead... "Oh, ah, I was just...um, getting, um, some ahhhhh," my face lit up,"Snow! Yes! Snow, uhhh, to make tea!" I stammered, even though I knew I had been caught.

"Leah, how many times have I told you... You must stay here for your safety" he answered in his deep voice. Wynn, watching from a corner, mouthed the last three words, it wasn't the first time she had heard this. He sighed... "Also you left Wynn alone..."

"I did not, I left her with Selmaria!"

"Selmarai is 9 years old, she has no idea how to take care of a 2 year old baby..." he responded calmly.

" , um..., why are you um, back early?"I asked taking of my cloak and putting it on one of the seats in the centaur's small home. I kept Védje, my shining-silver sword at my side. I always did.

"The stars have told me the time has come, that Narnia will fight, and that Aslan will come." he said in a grave voice.

"The children of Adam and Eve have arrived! I can as- I mean, is Aslan really here? Can I see him? I want t- I mean, um, maybe he can tell me..."

"Calm down, he interupted, chuckling,"They have not arrived, well- not all of them..."

"What do you mean?", the suspense was driving me insane and I was never a patient person to begin with. If the children were here, real humans, like me, I would mean Aslan had come. And if Aslan had come that would mean there would be a -

"Battle! Will there be a battle? Can I fight? Please? I have to, Its my duty!" I exclaimed. Orieus' eyes darkened, Analiya had said the same thing...

_Orieus' Flashback_

_"No! No! Analiya, no please, no!", Orieus cried holding his stone wife's body. The panic in her face was clear even in stone. The baby cried, on the floor next to him but the the moment he ignored her. Praying to Aslan to free Analiya... He had come to late... Had he been here a moment before, the witch would have frozen him instead of his wife. "No, no..." He had told her it was dangerous, in her condition, to try to rescue the unicorn, Terrafone, who was captured by the queen, trapped on the sled. But she had said her friend needed help and that she still had time, that it was her duty. So she had cut her ropes, setting Terrafone free. But the White Witch had turned her to stone, the babe in her arms and Terrafone had run away, leaving him to his misery..._

_He caressed her cheeks and promised her, he would keep the babe safe, keep her safe, even in her stone condition. He cried silently, not noticing anything else than her. Her golden hair and pink skin had been reduced to grey. The colour of clouds that brought the evil snow, the colour of sadness, the colour of_  
><em>d-eath. He sobbed again, diving deeper and deeper into his sadness.<em>

_Unknown to him, someone was in the bushes. Or some dwarf to be exact. Ginabrik smiled; he would end the prophet's line by killing the child and the father... Perfect... The Queen would be happy. It would end the prophecy buisness and he would be a lord, or an important person at least. It was hard to know with Jadis. Focusing back to his task, he notched the arrow and aimed, he paused. Who should he choose first, the father or the child. "The child", he thought,"even if the father survives, his line will end. No more prophecies...". He smiled, forgetting that reading the stars was a natural centaur gift. He aimed again, but this time at the child. Something clattered in the trees, he ignored it, thinking that the queen would be pleased with his achievements. It got louder. He prepared to release the arrow, aiming at the child's heart. He let go... At the same time something flew out of the bushes, he turned around and ran, but not before spotting a nymph-like creature fall on the floor, with his arrow buried in her arm..._

_Orieus spun around, startled by the thump. There lay a girl on the floor, a Daughter of Eve. She had saved the child! He straightened himself; she was injured! Casting one sorrowful look at his mate, he picked her and the babe up. As he ran home, his hoofs pounding on the ground, he looked at the stars, demanding an answer. This was the message they gave; The time has not yet come, She is one of the Chosen, She has saved, Take care of her, The time has yet to come..._

_He knew what he would call his daughter now, she would be Wynnailla; saved by another in the language of the Deep Magic..._

_End Flashback_

"No," his tone became harsh and loud,"you will not fight, You will stay". My eyes widened.

"But-

"NO! You will stay safe! You will not fight! You must stay with Wynnailla!", he yelled. Wynn started to cry, I stroked her head, feeling frustration bubbling up inside me.

"Fine! I'll stay here all my life, in this dirty hole of a home! I'll never use Vedje for what it was given to me for! Don't you remember what Vedje mean?" my tone was harsh, even cruel, "It means To Protect! How will I help anyone in this awful excuse for a home? I'm not a mole! I need the sun, I need to run, I'm not some shrinking violet! I sav- You told me I saved Wynn from death, do you not think I'm ready? Is THAT it? What your telling me is that the true ruler of Narnia has come and I'm supposed to stay at home like a Carlomen girl!". I spat. "Well if you think that, then no wonder Aslan didn't help you! You're", I tried to think of something, "evil! Perfect! Worse that the witch!" My silver-blue eyes brimmed with tears. Orieus winced, thinking of Analiya. I looked at him in the eyes one last time before running out the now open door. Orieus ran after me.

"Leah, come back!"

"No!" He sighed, trotted over to where I was and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. He winced as I yelled in his ear about the injustice of it. Orieus sighed again.

"If you promise not to leave Wynn in Selmaria's care again, we'll go to Aslan's Camp, all of us." I stopped, thinking.

"Can I fight?"

"No."I sighed. I'd figure out a way to get in the battle later. Right now, I was tired and content enough with going to Aslan's Camp. "Can I walk now?" The setting sun reminded them they needed to get home before dark, to Wynn. He set me down.

"Yes, don't run away"

"I'm not that stupid, I know running outside in the snow is a bad idea..." I grumbled. Who didn't know that? I touched the hilt of my sword and walked faster; it was getting colder and I didn't have her cloak...

* * *

><p><strong>Hiya,<strong>

**Like the chapter? Please review! :) Sorry if Orieus seemed a bit OC. BTW if you really hated a chapter, like if I killed Peter or something (I WOULD NEVER DO THAT) just get EVERYONE to tell me and I'll change it. Anyway, I hope you liked Leah (BTW did u like Ignis? Ignis means fire in Latin HINT HINT)and the other OCs.**

**Anyway, Leah looks like (for those of you who were wondering)a 14yr old Ivy Latimer. Just type Ivy Latimer on google and imagine... Anyway, now the rest of the story will be written in 1rst person... Unless everyone hates it... I think the next chapter will be on Wednesday, i think, 'cause I have 3 projects due for school and they're gonna take some time to do...**  
><strong>Hrrr,<strong>  
><strong>THE FAIN<strong>

**PS. Anyone notice the How To Train Your Dragon quote? I love that movie!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Edmund's PoV

I had not really thought about what would happen when Lucy told Peter that we had both gone to the magical land. I should have realized sooner that telling Peter and Susan was the first thing on her agenda. Having not enough time to think of an excuse, "It was just a game" was what came out of my mouth when Peter asked for the truth, and surprise surprise, Lucy cried and I got yelled at. Again. So when we were playing cricket outside in the shining green gardens, my only aim was to hit Peter's face. I rolled my eyes when he cheered for himself. Idiot.

"And Peter gets ready to throw and the crowd goes wild...", he half whispered, half hissed. I really hoped I was going to hit him.

"Just do it Peter...", I grumbled, even Susan was getting impatient.

"Fine, fine" He threw lazily, and hit me on the shin.

"Ow!"

"Whoops, wake up Dolly Daydream!"

"Why can't we play hide and seek again?" Anything was better than this...

"I thought you said it was a kid's game..." Again, Peter's arrogant face was driving me crazy,

"Anything is better than this...", I muttered

"Besides", Susan added, "we could all use the fresh air."

"It's not like there isn't air inside" Urgh, stupid siblings.

"Anyway," said Peter, "are you ready?" He prepared to bat.

"Are you?" He threw the bar hard and I hit it harder. THWAK! The ball went flying through the air over the small trees, flying, flying...Until it crashed in a window of the Professor's home. We all looked at each other quickly before running into the house to find I had knocked dow a suit of armor. I gulped.

"Well done Ed...", Peter grimaced and shot me a look.

"You bowled it!" Stupid Peter... We all heard the sound of 's footseps echoing through the halls. Our eyes widened.

"What's going on here?", Ms. Macready yelled from another room.

"The Macready!"Susan whispered, cleary panicking.

"Come on!" We all headed for the stairs following Peter, running two steps at a time. We ran up to a hallway and skittered to another set of stairs, locked. We ran back, her footsteps were getting closer. We ran upstairs, downstairs. Past doors and hallways. Locked. Locked. Her footsteps were everywhere, getting closer. Everywhere we went her footsteps seemed to already be there. We came to the third floor, with five doors. Peter jiggled the first door, locked. Time seemed to rush without our consent. I jiggled the second door and it open and we almost fell in. It was the room with the wardrobe. "Come on!", I yelled. Stupid, stupid siblings.

"You've got to be joking...", Susan muttered. Her footsteps were right outside our door. We had no choice. We all rushed in as I opened the door. The footsteps paused outside, no one breathed and we all stepped back, farther and farther into the back of the wardrobe, farther and farther into the sea of coats...

"My foot!"

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Get off my toe!"

"I'm not on your toe!"

"Come on!"

"Stop shoving me!"

Suddenly the warm fluffy coats disappeared, and instead there were small trees, shrubs, and snow, scraping at my feet... We were in Narnia. I got out quickly, almost running, to get as far as possible from my siblings. I knew I was gonna get it. Susan and Peter stumbled out, with Lucy on top of them. Susan's mouth was open, like the goldfish Peter had had, before the war...

"Whoa...", Peter's mouth opened just as wide. They scrambled out, brushing the snow of their clothes. I did the same, not wanting to catch their attention.

"Impossible...", Susan muttered.

"Don't worry", Lucy said, smirking, "I'm sure it's just your imagination." As they turned to face her, I fell deep in thought. What was I going to do? If I told them who I met, I'd be as good as dead. Should I bring them to the Queen's home? No, too early. Should I even take them there? To the so called witch? Peter definitely deserved it... Maybe if I-

"Ow! Stop it!", stupid siblings, they couldn't even aim their snowballs... Peter turned around...

"You little liar..."

"Hey! You didn't believe her either!" It wasn't fair...

"Apologise to Lucy, right now...", he said, his voice full of menace. "Say you're sorry!", he almost yelled. He glared at me like he was going to hit me.

"Allright, allright...", I exclaimed,"I'm sorry." I didn't really mean it.

"That's allright," said Lucy, "some children don't know when to stop pretending...". She smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Urgh, very funny..." I muttered.

"Maybe we should go back..." Susan said.

"I think Lucy should decide." exclaimed Peter, as if it was the most brilliant idea on earth, or wherever we are. She gasped eyes wide. He smiled giving everyone coats.

"Hey!", I exclaimed, "This is a girl's coat!"

"I know." Peter had done it on purpose. I forgot all about that quickly

"I'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus..." i didn't hear what Lucy said afterwards because I began to feel a bit queasy, or more accurately guilty. What had I told the Queen? Did I tell her which faun Lucy had met? I couldn't remember... Since the others had started walking, I had to run to catch up. I was about 20 minutes from the lamppost. But before I could something gray caught my eye; it was a strange statue of a woman with a horse's body. Her panic-filled eyes were clear, even in stone. One of her arms was raised, perhaps to shield herself, and the other was reaching for her sword, at her hip. Who had done this? Why? I bent down for a closer look and saw old and almost dead flowers next to her body. The flowers were blue forget-me-nots. How ironic... Susan waved at me to hurry, so I slowly got up and walked away, still thinking.

I finally caught up with Susan, Peter, and Lucy, just as she was emitting a large gasp. We were standing next to a door, in the opening of a cave, which was ripped of its hinges. Lucy ran inside and we followed her. The little house was torn apart; everything was broken. It looked like a house that had been struck by a nazi bomb. It was horrible... I stayed near the door, knowing that some of this was my fault. Peter walked up to was must have been a chair and ripped of a piece of paper. I was about to go over and see what it was,but I stepped on a photo of a faun and winced when I saw the claw marks. I decided to stay put. Peter read out loud; "The faun Tumnus has been herby charged with high treason against her Imperial Majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia, for fraternizing with humans. Signed Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police...". I felt even worse.

"We have to help him!", exclaimed Lucy, "He got in trouble because of me; I'm the human..."

"Perhaps we can call the police!", Peter said.

"Peter,", Susan rolled her eyes, "That was the police!"

"Oh well I th-"

"Psssssst!" I whirled around and saw a blood red bird on a tree branch.

"Did that bird just pssst us?" Susan asked.

"Psssst!" I walked outside, everyone followed. The bird seemed to beckon us until we were in a little clearing, surrounded by dark green pines. I heard footsteps, left, right, and left again. No one breathed, all I saw was a flash of brown every few seconds. What was it? Lucy held Peter's hand and Suddenly it appeared, it was a beaver!

"A beaver!" Peter smiled and clicked his tongue a put out his hand.

"I ain't gonna smell it if thats what you want... " We all gasped! The beaver had talked! Peter took back his hand, mumbling apologies. The beaver turned to Lucy, "Lucy Pevensie, I presume...". He handed her her small white hankerchief.

"Thats the one i gave to Mr. Tumnus!"

"Yes,", the beaver replied, "But we should get to safer quarters. Follow me...". He led us over hills and streams, through woods and plains, with the everlasting snow everywhere. The sun which had cast so brightly over our heads was know just a golden glimmer in the distance, when we arrived near a small river with a dam on top.

"It's wonderful!", Lucy exclaimed. I rolled my eyes, Lucy thought everything was wonderful.

"Merely a trifle...", he mumbled, blushing. I smirked and tried not to laugh; a blushing beaver is a sight to see. Everyone walked in chattering. I walked up last to the small dam, which I guessed was a home. Just as I was about go inside, I took one last look at the outside and spotted the two hills where the Queen said she lived.

"Enjoying the scenery are we?"

I looked down and saw the beaver staring at me, much like Ginabrik had the day before. "Yeah, something like that...", I mumbled, blushing, as I ducked and walked inside the dam.

* * *

><p><strong> Hope you liked that! Took me 4 hours to write... My fingers hurt... So I really wanted to have the beaver's home scene in this chapter too but I figured you'd like a new chapter. Anyway, the real action is gonna start when they arrive at Aslan's Camp, that should be in about 1 or 2 chapters. BTW, does anyone know good names for nymphs 'cause in the next chapter (Spolier Alert!) we'll get to know Ignis a lot better... So if you have a good nymph name, SAY IT! BTW (again) Ignis has <em>really<em> bright red straight hair and white skin (she lives in an ice castle, duh!) and her eyes are amber brown... She's a bit creepy... Anyway review...**

**Hrrr,**

**THE FAIN**


	4. Chapter 4

Ed's PoV

The first thing I noticed was the large round table in the middle of the room with small swirls that reminded me of waves. Next to in were two small bunkbeds, a heck of a lot of cupboards for two people, em, err, beavers, and a small stove. Everyone was already seated and as usual they had forgotten about me. I sighed and settled in the corner, pulling off the coat. Another beaver walked in, mumbling something about, "Out drinking with Badger!", in an annoyed tone. Another one? Urgh... , , upon seeing her, grinned, and exclaimed, "There she is!". Then she started chattering and blubbering about, "Not being ready...", and started making something on the stove. My stomach growled, I was starving. A few minutes later, (I supposed), she handed me a plate of fish and chips. I started eating immediately. Tracking through wardrobes takes more energy than you think.

"THERE'S A BLOODY BIT MORE THAN HOPE!" I looked up from my plate. Mr. Beaver stood up and slammed his fist on the table. patted his arm. He settled down again. Then he half hissed, half whispered:"Aslan is on the move...". I suddenly felt queasy. Who? Was he a general? A criminal? I stood up.

"Who's Aslan?" He started laughing, as if I had made the funniest joke in in the world. Peter, Susan, and Lucy looked at me, then at the Beavers.

"Cheeky little blighter! Who's Aslan? Hahaha...". He stopped, realizing I was serious. "You don't know do you?"

"Well, we haven't exactly been here long.", Peter answered.

Mr. Beaver sighed and said,"Well, he's only the King of the whole Wood! The top geezer! The real king of Narnia!" I was getting confused, was he Jadis' husband? The king? Something told me Jadis wasn't the kind of ruler to marry and share her power.

"He's been away, for a long while...", Ms. Beaver added.

"But he's just got back!", Mr. Beaver exclaimed, grinning, "And he's waiting for you at the Stone Table!" I saw Susan and Peter glance at each other.

"He's waiting for... us?"

"YOU'RE BLOOMING JOKING!", exclaimed."They don't even know about the prophecy!", he hissed to us. He sighed and looked at us.

"It says that When All Adam's flesh and All Adam's bone, Sits at Cair Paravel with four in throne, All evil will be over and done...", He continued.

"You know that doesn't really rhyme?", Susan asked. He rolled his eyes.

"That's not the point!", he exclaimed! Ms. Beaver patted his arm.

"It has long been foretold that humans would come and save Narnia from the White Witch."

"You mean the "Queen"?" asked Peter. I stayed silent.

"'Course! Who else?", asked Mr. Beaver.

"Have you ever seen her?", Ms. Beaver asked . We shook our heads. I gulped. The room started to feel suffocating, as if the round walls were closing in. "You should be glad, she's horrid. Over six feet tall, not a drop of human blood is in her veins. She always drags around a little nymph, older than you, Edmund, but younger than you Susan." She must be talking about Ignis, the strange girl I had seen yesterday.

"What's her name?" Lucy asked.

"Ignis. She's a very peculiar nymph. She... was abandoned by her nymph mother and Carlomen father, because of the moon."

"What?", we all exclaimed. What was a Carlomen? The Moon?

"It's complicated,", she continued," but the Sun tried to help her and accidently, well, um, changed her. Then the Queen took her in." She looked at our confused faces. "Never mind, the important thing is that we get you to Aslan. He's already fitted out your army."

"Our army?!"

I remembered my promise to the Queen. I should probably leave now, when they were all occupied with the prospect of having their own army. Susan looked ready to explode, Lucy looked thoughtful, and Peter looked excited. Slowly, I edged around to the door. I grabbed and turned knob, wincing as the hinges creaked. I looked at my siblings and the Beavers. They were too caught up in some sort of an argument to notice. I opened the door a little wider and slipped out...

Ignis PoV

I let the small flame swallow her hand, thinking. Today had been a boring day. No one had been turned to stone or run screaming from my flames. The Queen was with Otmin, her general, they had been talking all day. Jadis was worried about the prophecy coming true. So, as the Queen's maid, I had nothing to do. Except practice flame throwing, but I had already done that, and melting your room gets old after a while, especially if you're in it. I thought about the little boy from yesterday. I didn't understand why the Queen was worried, if all humans were like him, defeating them would be as easy. All I had to do was flick my wrist and BAM! They'd all be barbecued. I smirked. Perfect. If only killing off the Queen was as easy as that. Then it would be Queen Ignis of Narnia, and everyone would admire me, gape at me beauty, my lava red hair, my porcelain skin. No one would ever order me around again. I sighed, extinguishing my fire. Suddenly, I heard voices in the Throne Room. The first was Maugrim's scratchy voice, I didn't recognize the second, and the third was the Queen's unmistakeable snarl.

"IGNIS! Come! Our lovely little Edmund has come back..."

I sighed and ran downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING ANYTHING FOR TWO MONTHS!<br>There were just some issues... I'm sorry for this crappy little chapter. But as a little New Year gift, would anyone like me to write a one shot of how Ignis ended up like this? Also tell me if I make any spelling mistakes, english is not my first language... Urgh, I'm exhausted. You have no idea how long I spent on the teeny Ignis PoV part. I have a serious case of writers's block. The doctor said reviews should help.  
>Hrrrr,<strong>

**THE FAIN**


End file.
